Ryan Honduran
They haven't invented a weapon to destroy me yet - Ryan to Ralo on the Alliance base on Odessen. ''' Biography Ryan Honduran AKA Major Havoc, Iron Chef or simply by his code name "Razor-Thorn" is a living legend he served in world war I, world war II, including Korea, Vietnam etc his action made him gain more allies and has a fan club name after him.1 ''' Early Life and Career Ryan never did much in his time when he was first created he thought that he was human and never realizing that he was a cyborg. Ryan mostly spent his time reading historical books, comics or helping his creator Ludwig Honduran with his science work or farming and planting. His mater gave him his own personal freedom as long as he learned the rules of life. Ryan decide to join the United States Army and letting his master know that he join the military and was instantly known for his expertise for his rifle training (this was during his civilian life learning how to shoot a rifle for the first time) his superiors proved him worthy to train other on how to fire armed weapons.1 Early Life and Career Meeting Jack and Trench Fighting in WWI During his time in the first world war Ryan was a newbie in the army he met a Cicadost name Jack Johnathan Clayex. Ryan said to Jack that "You are one ugly motherfucker" Jack was about to say that he was sick of being discriminated but Ryan said "shut up" and Jack said why don't you tell me shut up you don't shut up" after their little argument the two busted into laughter Jack said "Ever fired a rifle before?". Ryan said "I only fired a hunting rifle" Jack said "I can teach you to fire a combat rifle" Jack then taught Ryan how to shoot a combat rifle after his training was complete Ryan said Have i got your name bug face Jack said My name is Jack...Jack Johnathan Clayex but i rather be called John and yours? Ryan said My name is Ryan Honduran nice to meet you John. The two became instant friends and both fought together in the trenches Ryan said to Jack that i hate it in these trenches every time i walk through a corner and shit there is always a German with combat knife or trying to choke me with his rifle god dang it's frustrating when i think the fighting is all over they go ahead and shoot my helmet off it's sickening. After days months and years went by WWI was over Jack said to Ryan that if wanted to grab a drink? Ryan said yes and also wished that he could keep those cool uniforms that we had during WWI but Jack said we'll get or make our own someday. Ryan said that why are these people eating out of garbage cans when they have all this materials to grow fruit and vegetables. Jack said i agree with you i don't know why human kind always finds a source to save them in the end of the worst of times but not all humans are terrible it's what they have in their hearts that makes half of them evil their are some good humans too ya know the two was waiting sun rise while listing to music on a 3:00 morning after midnight as they we're talking about different subjects and things they have in common.2 Meeting Jack and Trench Fighting in WWI World War II, and the Holocaust As years went by after WWI, Ryan and Jack met again in the army Jack said it was good to see him again Ryan said the same thing. Ryan said that he joined the O.S.S while Jack said that he'll be serving with one of the elite squads of the U.S army, Jack said that i hope we don't get to fight in trenches again Ryan said the same thing and the two split their ways again Ryan went to do missions for the O.S.S while Jack went into the frontlines. After so much fighting against the Nazi's, Jack heard about what happened to half of the Jewish race after the what the Nazi's put em through Jack was afraid on how Ryan would react but he decided to tell him anyways. Jack said to Ryan that if he ever met a Jew before, Ryan said no but i would like to meet one. Jack said that it's not gonna be a happy meet and greet with Ryan saying why not, Jack then told him that what i'm about to show is not so *sighed* happy to you. Jack took Ryan to one of the Jewish Labor camps along with U.S soldiers already being their Ryan had a shocked expression on his face as he looked at the dead bodies of Jews piled on top of each other as he walked around seeing the Jews traumatized. He saw a German citizen carrying one of the dead Jews he choked the German around his throat and yelled look at what you've all done how could you not know about this you sick motherfuckers as Jack tried to tell Ryan to calm down. As Ryan shoved Jack away from him, Ryan ripped the Germans head off with the spine intact Jack and the rest of the soldiers we're shocked on how Ryan was able to rip the Germans head with his spine still on perfect condition one of the soldiers up chucked while the other fainted. Jack was scared and gave Ryan his smoke lighter as Ryan yelled out i need to take smoke as he walked out angry with a vengeful look in his eyes. Jack later checked on Ryan to see if he calmed down Ryan first freaked out thinking that (now the Germans invented flying squirrel suits?!?) after Jack landed on the ground Ryan then realized that i didn't know you bug creatures can fly. Jack said that my species have wings we rarely use them Ryan said that i still can't get over seeing that Holocaust Jack said you do realize you ripped a Germans head off with a spine intact Ryan said holy shit i did?!? I didn't know i was that powerful what am i who am i? Jack said that maybe we'll find out after we win world war II Ryan said okay...let's finish this fight.3 After WWII meeting new friends and fighting in Korea Category:Protagonist Category:Soldiers Category:Cyborgs